


love at first s̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ step

by jimtaebie



Category: bts, vmin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mintae, Minv, Modern Era, taemin - Freeform, vminau - Freeform, vminfluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimtaebie/pseuds/jimtaebie
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_They say "First love never dies". I didn't experience nor encounter someone being so totally into another one in my entire life. I'm existing in this planet for 3 decades and I've never been into a serious relationship. I can't believe someone would let their world broke just for them to be loved by someone. I don't believe in "love". But not until this day came...._

_The story tells how a man named Taehyung first fell in love with Jimin's rhythmical steps. The time set in 2020, where an unknown guy confessed his feelings for Jimin but indirectly._

"We need to go" he said, packing his things up, reminding his friend Nathan.

"Okay, okay, let's go!" Nathan replied. 

Kim Taehyung, an 8x late generation freelance photographer, with his Vietnam nationality.

Packing his things up as he's with his friend Nathan, the guy he met downtown 2 years ago.

Swear that he and Nathan are only friends since he's a straight guy with 3 past girlfriends not too long ago.

They need to pack up as soon as possible, leaving their old apartment as they came to their new apartment, not too far from the old one.

A beautiful night to remember in the city of London.

People walking under the dim lights that covered by the cold breeze. 

A beautiful view could be seen since there with their new apartment as it is located at the top of the building.

Taehyung goes to the rooftop to chill his mind.

While staring at the night sky, he reminisce the time when the owner of their old apartment scolded him, harsh words escaped her mouth as it went straight to his ears.

The old woman who owns the apartment was a well-known smartmouth in their old place.

He lived there for almost 6 years since he decided to go in London.

He never thought he'll end up leaving that apartment since that place became part of his life for almost 6 years.

Ever since he came there, the owner became his friend and the person he used to tell secrets, basically, the old woman became his secret keeper, but it didn't take long, ever since the old woman knew about her son died months ago, she used to scold her neighbors, her house became a mess, she used to plant different flowers outside the apartment, but those flowers becomes withered.

Before, she used to water the plants that exactly the opposite thing that happened when the said incident happened.

The old woman knew him more than he knew himself.

Those harsh words like "Now you know why your 3 girlfriends left you, you're just a cheap Vietnamese guy who went here just to capture different things" and "I wish I didn't meet you because you're so cheap and poor. Get your shit out of this house if you're not going to pay me in a high price"

A tear rolls down his left cheek as he remember those times when they used to talk about nonsense things.

The old woman became his grandma, his best friend, his secret keeper, but not until this day come.

All the tears roll down his cheeks, his eyes becomes red due to crying out his repentance.

  
2:33pm

He didn't waste any amount of time as he abruptly wore his clothes, leaving his new apartment with his friend Nathan.

All the streets, the alleys, the architectural works in this place are really amazing.

The crafts, parks, and anything in this city was all he could've been wished for.

As a photographer, he captured every little thing that caught his eyes.

He grabbed every nook.

He captured every corner, and further turning on his camera for a blog.

These things were really his habit since he started living all by himself.

His lens captured the people laughing, the foods, the girls screaming.

His lens went to a beautiful steps coming from an unknown guy.

An unknown guy walking down the stairs, hopping a little.

His lens follow the steps, but before the figure of an unknown guy fade, the lens of his camera slowly goes up, trailing the curve of his body, until it reaches the face.

His smile, a bright smile.

The guy halted as he's looking at the beautiful scenery.

"Is he a tourist here? A new neighbor? A visitor of the city?" the only words that escaped his mouth after his camera recorded what just happened.

His lens goes down and stay there with the beautiful slender legs of an unknown guy with beautiful little steps.

His lense went up as a couple of curious eyes met his.

He started to panick as his camera fell on the ground.

The guy looked at him as he took the little pieces of his camera.

The girls were still screaming at the top of their lungs as the guy left.

He went home with his camera that shattered into pieces.

He made his camera for an hour as it finally opened.

The first thing that came up in his mind's to watch the video he took earlier.

"His steps.." he thought as he was amazed with the steps, as if it was a beautiful night sky he used to stare at night.

"In my entire life, I've never encountered a guy with these beautiful steps.

The way he moved, as if he was a lovely cat who expresses his fondness to the people he met in that place.

The way he took step, those steps were really strong, flexible, the way it was very rhythmical as if there's a music that plays behind.

I swear to god, I've never been in love with a guy with such beautiful steps that almost look like his moves.

His steps attract me as if it was a magnet that attracts me, that makes me connected to him in some weird ways." he thought as his eyes were all focused to the video.

The video focused on the guy's face.

"Is this guy really exist in real life? I thought it was just my imagination.

I've never seen a guy who has a bright smile that makes the girls scream at the top of their lungs.

The way he curled up his smile, although he wasn't looking and smiling at me, but it makes me smile too, contagious smile" he thought.

The video played in the part where the unknown guy looked at him that made his camera fell on the ground.

He beamed in front of the camera, he was just smiling until the video was already done.

The door slowly opened as a familiar person exposed behind it.

His eyes grew in shocked.

He began to panic, he turned off his camera as he put it above the table, his heart thumping, sweat rolled down his cheeks.

His eyes grew in shocked. He began to panic, he turned off his camera as he put it above the table, his heart thumping, sweat rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh.. Nathan!" he blurted.

"Oh hello." Nathan replied.

Nathan noticed him wiping his sweat that rolls down his cheeks.

He furrowed his brows.

"Did you turn off the air con. Why are you sweating all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Ah. No. No. I- it's just, oh, it- it's just, did you eat the cookies I've baked earlier?" stuttered at his words, he changed the topic right after Nathan became suspicious.

"Oh really. Wait, let me check." he just shrugged it off as he looked for the cookies, closing the door behind him.

After Nathan closed the door, he let himself fall on the chair with a deep sigh.

"I'm almost caught" he thought as he continued what he was doing earlier.

To stare at the unknown guy's video he took not too long ago.

The video paused on the part where a few girls scream at the top of their lungs, but only the voices can be heard in the video.

He tapped the play button as the video continued.

"His eye smile behind those glasses. This drives me insane. Why is he so attractive by just beaming at them.

He's skinny, yet gave me vibes as if those thighs were powerful." talking to himself without saying a word.

The unknown guy wore a red brown beanie, a khaki, blue shirt, underneath is a black and white striped shirt, boots and black pants flatterlingly in his long legs. 

Those steps, it amazed him.

Every steps makes his heart beat that was accurate to every step he takes on the video.

"Did I finally found my muse? Those steps, I'm really into those steps. Is he my muse? But he's a boy" he snapped those thoughts away as he slapped his forehead, coming back to his senses.

A morning, noon, afternoon and night had passed.

He spent his whole time watching the video.

He can't get rid of his step. Is he in love with his step, or in love with the owner of the step?

1 week had passed.

He spent his whole week watching the unknown guy's beautiful steps.

It invades his mind every day.

Every time he remembers his smile, those thoughts make him smile like a fool.

Sometimes, Nathan notices it, but just ignores it.

Tuesday 2:57pm.. 

One week and a day since he met him.

Going back to the same place as familiar faces met his eyes.

The same girls in the same place a week ago.

They were the girls who screamed when they saw the guy. "Did they know him? I badly wanna ask them about him?" he thought.

"You can do this Tae" boosting up his confidence to have a lot of courage.

He started walking all the way to their spot.

The girls looked at him.

The other girl whispered something in the other girl's ear.

The other girl nodded, a hundred-percent satisfied with the other's opinion.

"You can do this Tae" he thought.

"Hello girls. May I ask you all something?" he genuinely asked. Waiting for them to reply as he tapped his fingers to his lap.

"What is it?" the girl replied.

"Oh. About the guy a week ago. Did you know him? Is he a vis-"

"You don't know him?" the other girl uttered.

"Of course. I won't asked you all if I do know him" he thought.

"Yeah." followed by a small sigh.

"He's Park Jimin. A famous celebrity, a singer, a dancer" the girl blurted.

"I really knew he was a celebrity because these girls took their phones and took him some pictures" he thought.

"Oh, thanks girls" he said as he was now out of their sight.

The girls shrugged it off as they focused on what they're doing before he interrupted them.

He went to his apartment right after he knew some information about him.

He searched about his age, group, career, and yep, he heard his name because it was the talk of the town.

The people who used to searched his name all over the internet and stirred the daily life of the city.

He searched his co-members too.

Looking at them as if nothing happens.

He turned his attention to him.

Every time he looks at his picture, he smiles as if Jimin holds his lips and make them smile.

"I can't feel anything when I looked at the other members." talking to himself for the nth time.

"This makes me crazy." he thought.

He opened those several forums to ask everyone in the chat about the odd feelings.

Chat:

Taehyung: "Hi everyone!"

He sent his message.

When some members of the group chat are typing, his erased his last time "Oh, I have a huge problem" and changed it to "Okay, so one of my friends told me about his odd feelings for someone" and forthwith sent it.

Everyone reacted 'wow' to his message.

Friend: "Oh, Did I know that person?"

Other one: "Let him speak. Okay, I'm listening Tae, continue"

He sneered in front of his phone, as if his friends saw it.

Taehyung: "Okay, so yeah, my friend said, when he first saw someone's beautiful steps, he actually fell for it"

Member of the gc: "How can someone fall just because they saw its steps."

Other one: "It's impossible Tae."

"I know, they won't understand it" he thought as he turned off his phone.

Ready to sleep.

"Is it really possible to fall for someone's steps? I wonder what are the things Jimin usually do every day. I don't have any idea about his world. Would I change my world for him? But, he's so attractive, I remember the time I just stood there, looking completely amazed by his steps, and aura. Can someone understand what I've been through these days? I don't know anymore." he thought

As he was scrolling on his Twitter feed, he decided to search for his Twitter account, but all searches pointed out the one and only account, but not his personal account, but the group's Twitter account.

He began stalking it as he saved mostly Jimin pictures on it.

He was just staring at those photos he had been saving just now.

He was drawing circles on his cheeks as if he was caressing those.

"I wish I could touch your cute cheeks" he thought to himself.

He followed all the fanbases of the group, turned out he began to whip about the group.

But focusing more on Jimin, his muse.

A few scrolls as he halted at the moment he saw one tweet.

"And they'll be having a London tour very soon, I'll be selling 3 tickets with *** dollars," he stopped.

"What the" he nagged, he began to realize what the tweet says as he covered his mouth using his big hand, including his nose.

"This is so expensive" still talking to himself. 

"Where will I get that high amount of money?" he thought, tapping his chin using his fingers, as if he was thinking of a good idea. 

"What if I sell my laptop?" a new idea began to linger in his mind.

"Wait, what about selling my frames with my own took pictures? Oh, that's great!" giving himself a thumbs-up. 

He started cleaning the frames to make it more likely an expensive frame from the museum. 

After an hour, he sprayed something on them to make it look presentable. "Done" he muttered to himself.

He abruptly took his phone and posted those on his Instagram account.

A lot of people even his friends commented and liked his frames, others want to buy those at an expensive price. 

An hour had passed, he finally received the money and then contacted the person to but the ticket.

It took 3 days for him to finally receive the ticket, 2 days before the concert. 

The day came, a lot of people are waiting outside the venue, their songs are playing outside the stadium, making the fans sing to it.

No one recognized him, he wasn't familiar with those people around him.

He didn't even know the songs, he didn't even know why they were singing even though they were just humming and guessing the actual lyrics, but really, they looked so cute. 

The stage was now on, a lot of fans are screaming at the top of their lungs.

The group singing altogether as his eyes were only focused on Jimin. He was holding his camera why zooming in his face, although he was in the VIP seat. 

He was just silently stared at him,

"No words could ever describe his voice, this is amazing" he thought. 

"His voice, the way his lips released every words as if it describes his features and everything about him." he thought. 

Jimin's solo was now done.

While the staffs were playing some group's music video, he began walking all the way to restroom.

Checking all the pictures he took earlier, while walking as his shoulder bumped onto someone's shoulder, making him jumped in surprised.

As he looked up to see who it was, his eyes widened. "Ji-jimin" he thought. 

The guy looked at him and abruptly vowed, apologizing. 

"I'm really sorry"

He was just looking at him, perplexed.

The guy looked at him once again and walked at the opposite direction, leaving him there, perplexed.

"T-that was J-jimin, r-right?" asking himself. 

He turned around, looking at his figure as it was now out of nowhere. 

"O-okay, s-so, that was Park Jimin in close up. He's prettier when close up.

Argh, what am I talking about, go to the restroom" he slapped his forehead as he walked straight to the restroom. 

"I'm really sorry" the voice of him still lingering in his head.

A whole happenings earlier was fully recorded in his brain, as if it was his camera.

He was still thinking about it while looking at the mirror.

"Why is it really hard for me to forget all the things when it comes to him? Argh!" he thought. 

"Excuse me, sorry" he gently said, apologizing to everyone for blocking the view from his seat was near the wall. 

The whole concert made him happy although, that was his first time to go to a concert with a group he doesn't even know, actually..

People surround him, talked about their biases and his muse Jimin. 

"You know, his voice was really angelic, gosh, I'm freaking inlove with him"

"Gosh, I really love him too, you don't own him so he's mine too"

"Stop, he's only mine"

"What, okay stop"

"And he's mine too" laughing at his own thought.

The girls he had been looking earlier were now all eyes on him, making him halted. 

He just smiled at them and abruptly ran away from them.

It took him a minute before stopping himself from running, now in front of the tree not too far from the main venue, putting his hands behind him for support after sitting, still panting. 

"I'm almost caught" he said, took his handkerchief in his pocket, by that, he remembered his wallet that he put in his pocket before he left the house. 

"Did I leave my wallet somewhere?" he thought. 

"I didn't remember anything, I was too carried away with the concert. Where did it go? I couldn't go home without my money. Why did it happen today? Argh" he thought. 

"Okay, don't panic, for now, go back to those places I've visited earlier. Yes, the stadium, I need to go there before the owner close it" he thought, calming down himself and went back to the stadium. 

A couple of minutes had passed and finally, he was in front of it, he saw a guard walking around the stadium, checking if there are people who were still there around the area. 

"Hello Sir, sorry for disturbing, can I enter the area once again, and oh, I was one of those fans who went here earlier, my wallet was lost, I hope you'll let me enter the stadium, I couldn't go home witho-" 

"Faster Mister, my boss will scold me for sure once you've been caught, I'll wait here" he said. 

He couldn't believe his eyes, the guard let him enter although they weren't familiar with each other. He vowed at him and ran inside the venue, of course to find his poor wallet. 

Hallway, main stage, seats, and even the restroom, there's no wallet there. 

Half an hour had passed since he entered the stadium, roaming around without blinking his eyes.

He was now at backstage without people, nor things.

Someone caught his attention. An open door with the lights on. 

"Maybe those people in that room will help me, I hope" he said, finger crossed. 

Walking all the way to the room and found out there's no people there, but a voice heard by his ears made him turned around and made his world stopped..

_© jimtaebie_

_Copyright © jimtaebie. 2021. All Rights Reserved_


	2. wet dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picture contains a man with a naked body, his lips parted, his tongue sticked out, holding his member with semen, but he can't see it. He opened the door and the same person in the picture exposed behind it. The same person without clothes. 

Walking all the way to the room and found out there's no people there, but a voice heard by his ears made him turned around and made his world stopped.

"Are you looking for this?" the familiar voice said. 

His knees trembling and might faint. "Seriously, he was still here just to give back my wallet" he thought. 

"Did you wait me here or what?" he sluggishly said, making him buried his mouth using his left hand, now regretting what he had just said. 

"You're not that important, I'm not wasting my time just to give your wallet" he replied with an exasperated tone. 

"It hurts, my heart hurts" he thought, touching his chest with shattered pieces of his heart.

"Catch!" Jimin said, threw the wallet up in the air towards his direction, he abruptly catches it. "You should be cautious about your things, once it lost again, I think I'm not the one who's responsible to give it back" Jimin reassured. 

He turned around, ready to walk outside the stadium, but the next sentence his lips released made him even more speechless. 

I'm the only one left here because I know you'll come back and I know you need it so I waited you here" he blurted, without turning around, continuing his steps until his presence was now out of nowhere. 

"What? F-for r-real?" he stately ttured, still perplexed about what Jimin just said. 

°°°°

Squirming with his blanket wrapping around his body, the thoughts of what just happened earlier still lingering in his head. "Why is he so cold and afterward, he'll become concern, and after that he'll become soft and tell the truth. That guy, he drives me insane!" he thought, smiling like a fool, looking out of nowhere. 

"J-jimin, again?" he asked himself." Why is he always popped up everywhere I go" he thought. 

It was late at night in the 1st week of the month, he was passing his whole night in the club, partying with the unknown people. Most girls turned their gazes towards him, he wasn't interested. Just a couple of minutes when the Rose Queen entered the stage, slowly swaying her hips with her thick butt, making the boys around drooling over her. Her thick ass, tiny waist, with skinny fabric wrapped her body, but no one noticed she doesn't have chest, even Taehyung himself. 

Alll eyes on her, she was just swaying her hips that was pretty accurate to the rhythm of the music. Her eyes landed on Taehyung's dark stares, she was still swaying her hips, now slower, making him bit his lower lip. When he met her eyes with a sudden moment, he started to get confused. 

"Why those eyes were so familiar? Did I meet her before?" he thought to himself, still staring at her. 

After half an hour of watching her show, he decided to go to the restroom. A lot of people just bumped his shoulder, but he doesn't even care, he was drunk for about an hour now and at this point, he couldn't think straight nor walk straight because of too much alcohol in his body. Finally, he reached the door for male restroom, he slowly closed it behind him, slowly walking like a zombie in one of the cubicles, he was just sitting beside the toilet, since he was out of his mind, he rolled the toilet paper, until it was all fall down. 

He stand straight and was about to open the door, but there was a picture hung in the middle. He was staring at as if he couldn't see it clearly since he was clearly drunk and his vision gets blurred. 

"What is this?" he uttered, he took the picture and stared at it. 

The picture contains a man with a naked body, his lips parted, his tongue stuck out, holding his member with semen, but he can't see it. He opened the door and the same person in the picture exposed behind it. The same person without clothes. 

"Taehyung-ah! Are you still up? Taehyung-ah" 

He abruptly opened his eyes, now bringing himself back to reality. A continuously knock interrupted his dream. 

"Taehyung-ah, Are you okay? Why are screaming? Is there something wrong?" Nathan genuinely asked behind the door. 

He sat straight, panting as if he ran the whole field. He touched his chest, his heart beats fast. 

"Taehyung-ah!"

It took him a minute before answering. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry" he reassured. 

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked again. 

"Of course, I am!" he uttured. 

Nathan nodded, as if he sees him behind the door. He dropped himself to his bed and sleep. Taehyung got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. 

He closed the door, and ran in front of the mirror, still panting. "Why did I dream about that?" he thought. "Jimin was naked in front of me? In the restroom of the club?" he asked himself. He noticed his pajama was soaked. "Why is it drenched?" Did I pee while dreaming of it?" 

°°°°

Meanwhile, on Nathan's point of view..

I was about to drink a milk, but a sudden moan can be heard in Taehyung's room. "Is he with another girl again?" he thought. He tiptoed until he was now in front of the door, leaning his ear to hear if Taehyung's with someone or what. "Is he okay?" he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © jimtaebie
> 
> Copyright © jimtaebie. 2020. All Rights Reserved


End file.
